


Memories and Fragments

by CanineR7A7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carolina doesn't get Eta or Iota, Carolina has lost a lot of people, Carolina needs a hug, He's starting to regret it, No Carolina/Texas rivalry, Other, Past Character Death(s), Texas is not an AI, Texas is not related to Carolina, The Director was an abusive asshole, The Freelancers are starting to realise that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Project Freelancer finds an AI storage unit in an abandoned facility, the team never thought they’d find a link to Carolina’s past, or that it would force them to face a threat more organised that the insurrection.





	1. Chapter 1

The storage unit was scratched and dented, if there actually was an AI in there the team didn’t know if it would still be functional, or if it still had any important data. They watched Delta attempt to open it, but the AI was clearly giving up. A few minutes passed before he stopped, turning to them in defeat.

“The storage unit is secured by a biometric locking system, even if you were to correctly identify the passcode, you wouldn’t be able to gain access to the AI.” He reported, sounding slightly remorseful. Carolina narrowed her eyes at it, there was something familiar about the storage unit but she couldn’t figure out what.

“Did we manage to get any readings from the device?” The Director turned to the Counselor who was staring at one of the screens in front of him.

“There is definitely something in there, though I am still unsure about the origins of the device.” The Counselor furrowed his brows when the lights on the storage unit flashed red.

“Should it be doing that?” York asked hesitantly as Delta retreated back in his head, the Director ignored him, eyes locked on the device. The lights flashed a few more times before a holographic keypad materialised in front of it.

“Couselor?” The man in question glanced at his screen again and merely shook his head.

“Based on the readings, there are five possible combinations that could open it, but as Delta previously stated we have an almost impossible chance of bypassing the biometrics.” Carolina glanced at the keypad, eyes widening at the symbol barely visible in the corner.

“I recognise that symbol.” She spoke without realising; the others immediately glanced at it. The Director pressed a few keys on the control panel, a holographic image of the symbol appearing next to the device. The image contained the omega symbol with an eye in the arch.

“What of it?” The Director asked, she ignored him and instead gazed at the keypad, the numbers she’d been forced to memorise coming back to her.

“I know the possible combinations; I think I can rule out three of them.” Clearly deciding that they had nothing to lose, the Director stood aside to allow her access to the device. She entered the first combination ‘6589’ the keypad flashed red before clearing. She didn’t stop to think before entering the other one ‘6767’. The keypad disintegrated and the biometric lock materialised in its place.

“As curious as I’m sure we all are on how you knew the combination, we still have to get through another security measure.” Carolina stared at the new lock for a few moments before realising what it was. She quickly removed her helmet and the others watched as a beam of light immediately began scanning her left eye. The lock dissolved and the storage unit released a data chip.

“How did you know that would work?” York asked as she picked up the data chip, not bothering to say anything as she slotted it into her helmet, leaving them both on the desk. Mere seconds later an AI materialised in front of them, its base appearance was of an ODST, its form made of pale blue holographic light. The AI ‘stood up’ and gazed at each of them before its gaze locked on Carolina.

“Kid? You’re alive?” Carolina ignored the questioning glances being directed at her, instead focusing on the AI. She never thought she’d see him again.

“Foley, I thought they’d-“ She trailed off, not wanting to remember what happened before Freelancer.

“Destroyed me? Oh, they tried. I’m smarter than they gave me credit for kid, had to have some kind of backup plan.” He had no facial expressions, but Carolina knew he’d be grinning if he did.

“Sorry for interrupting this little reunion, but who the hell are you? How do you know Carolina?” South interrupted, obviously not sorry at all. Foley turned to face her and brought up a small holographic image depicting five soldiers wearing ODST armour.

“I am Omega Foley, the AI assigned to the black ops division Unit Omega. This is Unit Omega.” He spared a glance at Carolina and only continued his explanation once she’d nodded. The image was replaced by a close-up of one of the soldiers, his helmet tucked under his arm; he had messy black hair and unnaturally red eyes.

“Aaron Yates, codename Omega: 6589. Field-leader. Enhanced strength and endurance. Status: KIA.” The next image flashed up; he also had black hair though his was neater and was noticeably riddled with grey, his eyes were unnaturally blue.

“Brendan Smite, codename Omega: 6683. Combat medic. Enhanced mental processing and reaction time. Status: KIA.” The third image, a woman this time; brown hair falling pulled into a ponytail. Her brown eyes appeared almost golden.

“Deliah Farmer, codename Omega: 6870. Sniper. Enhanced vision and reaction time. Status KIA.” Another image appeared; a muscular man with brown hair and unnaturally blue eyes.

“Eli Felton, codename Omega: 6970. Demolitions expert. Enhanced strength and pain threshold. Status KIA.” The team all exchanged glances, what happened to the fifth Omega?

“All four were killed on a mission to an abandoned UNSC outpost. Omega: 6767 was the only survivor, upon arrival at the facility Unit Omega were stationed at. Unit Omega was declared a failure and the final Omega was reassigned to another project. As I was created for the sole purpose of assisting the Omegas, protocol dictated that I would be destroyed once the project was no longer active.” The other Freelancers were curious, that much Carolina could tell.

“What exactly was Unit Omega?” Texas asked, naturally curious about the purpose of the UNSC’s projects.

“Unit Omega was responsible for clearing out abandoned facilities that the UNSC could not reason sending a full response team to, the Unit was responsible for other tasks that I require authorisation to speak with non-Omegas about. The Omegas themselves were given mental and physical enhancements on par with the Spartan project. The only notable side-effect of these enhancements is the unnatural colouration of their eyes.” Carolina stood there while the others thought through what they’d just found out, she’d always known they would eventually find out about Unit Omega, she just never thought it would be in this way.

“Wait, if you were supposed to be destroyed, how are you here?” South was sceptical of the AI; it was difficult not to be.

“A lesser known fact about us AIs is our ability to fragment, to split ourselves into different AIs which carry some functionality of the original. When I was ‘destroyed’, I allowed a part of myself to fragment while I stored the rest of me in a storage unit which I knew wouldn’t be opened by anyone. Or, as I should say, anyone other than the surviving Omega.” Foley explained, Carolina glanced at her old teammate in concern, she hoped he didn’t fragment himself too much.

“Those pictures you showed us, that was only four Omegas. Who was the fifth?” Carolina was honestly surprised they hadn’t figured it out.

“Sergeant Church, codename Omega: 6767. Reconnaissance officer. Enhanced speed and flexibility. Status: Re-assigned. You know her as Carolina.”


	2. Not an update

Hey guys, so a close friend of mine is going to set up an archiveofourown account of their own either tomorrow or next week. As far as I know the account name will be "CK Broadside" or something very similar. CK will be using the Honor-Guard, Unit Omega and other custom halo characters created by myself and Deviantart user DesertWolf27. They have both mine and Wolf's permission.

I probably didn't have to do an update about this but I wanted to make you guys aware that they aren't stealing the characters.

\- CanineR7A7


End file.
